Mi hermano siamés
by Lia-sennenko
Summary: esto lo ley en un extra de manga de no se que pag, el punto es que habla de todo lo que vivió y sitió Kanda mientras Daysha aún vivia - segundo One-shot!


**Lía: **-man no me pertenece ninguno de su personajes

* * *

Mi hermano siamés

**Kanda's POV**

Justo cuando termino todo el problema de Alma, o bueno antes de saber el estado natural de Alma, me encontré con un tipo muy raro; era negro, tenía los ojos cerrados y también tenía unas cuerdas muy raras, eran como una cuerdas de música pero más bellas que la música normal, me menciono que se llama Marie.

Después de saber el estado de Alma, Marie y yo salimos; nos encontramos con un tipo medio rarito. Lo digo por que en verdad era rato, su cabello parecía un nido de piojos todo el tiempo que estuvimos viajando, se la pasó rascándose la cabeza, después de un largo tiempo pudimos llegar a lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado, lo digo por que en realidad no se veía nada, ni nadie.

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

Pregunte intentado que alguien me dijera por que me tenían ahí, si era algo por lo de la maldita sincronización, entonces no tenía nada que ver con ellos o al menos eso pensaba yo…

_-Estamos en busca de inocencia-_

¡¿Inocencia? Entonces después de todo si tenían algo que ver con la inocencia, debí haberlo supuesto, estos tipos también tenían pensado experimentar conmigo, debía escapar pronto de allí pero… ¿Cómo?

_-Marie, por favor llévate al pequeño a un lugar seguro, tengo que ver si la inocencia realmente viene de aquí-_

_-Claro general-_

¿Inocencia? ¿A caso la inocencia se pude conseguir en cual quier lado? No lo sabía, pero no importa, Marie y yo fuimos a un lugar de lo que parecía ser la parte con vida del pueblo, nos hospedamos en un hotel… ¿Hotel… y que rayos era un hotel?

Estuvimos en ese infernal pueblo por más de 3 días, ya me empezaba a desesperar de estar siempre en ese fastidioso pueblo; pero al tercer día, el general regreso, con un niño muy, muy, muy extraño, tenía los ojos pintados… ¿Qué no se supone que solo las mujeres se los pintan? Y también tenía el cabello como si fuera un árbol… ¿Pero que rayos se sentía este tipo?

_-¿Quién rayos es él?-_

El chico me miro con desprecio, como si dijera "¿Qué clase de niño traería ese corte? Le devolví la misma mirad que él, y tras pasar unos momentos los 2 estallamos en carcajadas de la mismo forma en que lo hacíamos Alma y yo… Alma espero estés en un mejor lugar

_-Jajajajajajajajaja-_

Gritamos literalmente no solo nos reímos incluso su pelota, y la campanilla que llevaba consigo se le cayeron, mientras reíamos, en ese momento ambos caímos al piso de lar isa, no me controlaba me dolía el estomago, no respiraba, mi cara estaba roja de la risa; cuando recobre de nuevo mi sentido común me le quede viendo

_-Oe… ¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Daysha Bari-_

Me respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa. Luego de eso estuvimos viajando mucho, el nido piojoso dijo que íbamos a la Orden oscura ¿Qué diablos era eso? Nunca me respondió le muy cretino no importo mucho, mientras pudiera hacer le maldades me bastaría para poder vivir con él, el tiempo que pasara hasta llegar a la Orden

_-Muy bien, ahora veremos cómo funcionan sus inocencias-_

Dijo mientras se nos quedaba viendo con cara de a ver muéstrenme todo lo que saben

_-Mmmm el decir que la mía, no es estable-_

_-No importa, mientras la puedas usar-_

_-Pero te estoy diciendo ni siquiera es fija la inocencia-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Tengo inocencia pero no tiene una forma específica-_

Me empezaba a gustar estar con el piojo lo podía molestar tanto quisiera y no había problemas luego paso a Daysha

-_Y dime tu ¿Cómo será tu inocencia?-_

_-No tengo idea-_

Respondí secamente mientras los 2 nos botábamos en carcajadas

_-Apuesto a que puedo correr hasta el pueblo más cercano regresar hacer 10 sentadillas y no me cansare-_

Me reto para después poner se dé pie y mirarme con superioridad

_-¿Cuánto a que yo puedo 20 sentadillas?-_

_-Un desayuno-_

_-Vale-_

Al momento de aceptar nos pusimos en marcha corrimos hasta el pueblo más cercano, llegando ahí nos subimos a un edificio del cual bajamos corriendo y luego regresamos al lugar del general piojoso llegando nos pusimos a hacer ¡1000! Sentadillas; tras terminar caímos rendidos, agotados, y todo lo que en "os"

_-YO GANE-_

Celebre mientras me sentaba, para volver a caer agotado

_-MENTIROSO, YO GANE-_

Me grito Daysha mientras, se paraba y luego se caía rendido al agotamiento. Fue entonces cuando lo note Daysha y yo éramos muy parecidos, competitivos, activos y lo que termine en "os". Estuvimos con la misma apuesta durante 1 semana pero fue divertido tenerla me gusto, fue relajante…


End file.
